Where it all began
by Iloverandomness55
Summary: I always dreamed of falling in love. But never with someone who was in love with my sister. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am really new to this. this my first ever story and I would love some feed back. I am going to be adding some famous people into the story just because I think it would be fun. I also will be playing with the timeline a little. Instead of the early 2000's its happening around now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight that belongs to stephanie meyer no matter how much i would love to own it. **

**Preface**

You know I really wish I hadn't been nosy and just stuck to myself. I had to tag along with my sister, Bella, to La Push. Then again I never would have met _him_ or any of my friends. My name is Lily Perrie Swan and this is the story of how ended and started my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going. For once it wasn't the middle of the night and I didn't have to listen to Bella's dramatic screaming. I love my sister I do but really move on it's been months get over it already. I climbed out of bed and started getting my things so I could get ready for school. I didn't have to shower since I took one last night.

Once I was downstairs I saw Charlie eating his morning cereal reading the newspaper. I grabbed the fruit loops and a bowl and served myself. Charlie never really paid any attention to me. Ever. I've always been invisible if they, as in Charlie or Renée, didn't suddenly remember I'm their daughter too.

"Morning Ch-Dad," I said correcting myself midway.

"Hey Lily," he said not even looking up from his paper.

I rolled my eyes and cringe as I ate. I've never liked my first name I prefer going by my middle name Perrie. I heard Bella's footsteps as she came down the stairs. She didn't look so good with bags under her eyes and her hair a mess. She put bread in the toaster and just stood there waiting for it. I went upstairs to get my things and leave for school.

Once I was going to leave I suddenly remembered, "hey Dad I' going to the res after school to hang out with Jade!" I shouted towards the kitchen.

"Alright be back before dark," Charlie called after me.

**_Tic. Tic. Tic._**

Ugh come on you stupid bell ring already ring. It's almost the end of class and the bell will not ring at all. There's only one minute left one measly minute and the bell will not ring. I'm sitting next to my friend Jesy who is taking notes like no tomorrow.

"Jesy," I whisper, "Jesy." She finally turns to look at me.

"What Perrie?"

"How are we going to get to Jade's house?"

"We can walk or you can call your sister and ask for a ride."

"Nope not happening guess we're walking" I tell her.

**_Brrring_**

So now it rings, stupid bell. I start gathering my things along with Jesy. Not many people know here at the high school that Bella is my older sister. And I am thankful for that right now. I probably would be asked so many questions about her that I just wouldn't care about.

As soon as we walk outside it starts raining a bit. Great guess we're walking in the rain.

"Perrie look there's your sister why don't we just ask just this once for a ride," she puts on her best puppy dog look, and then says "pleeeasse."

"Fine," I grumble and start walking towards Bella's car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i forgot in the last chapter to do a disclaimer so this on is for this chapter and the last. also If you could give me some feedback that would be great thanx.**

**disclaimer: anything in here you recognize I do not own no matter how wish i wish i did this is solely for entertainment purposes thank you.**

I tap on her window and wait for her to role it down.

"Hi Lily what happened?" Bella asks her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Do you think you could give me and Jesy a ride to La Push?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"Sure get inside I was going to go there any way."

I got inside the truck along with Jesy. The ride was quiet but I couldn't stay quiet for long. "So why are you going to La push?" I ask curiously. I'm not the only one because Jesy looks toward Bella waiting.

"Oh um I just decided to go visit Billy Black."

Billy, my dad's best friend he had always treated me as if I were his daughter whenever I went to visit him. I vaguely remember his daughters but I do remember his asshole of his son Jacob. He always treated me like a baby even though I'm only a year and a half younger than him.

"Alright than Jesy and I can get off there and walk from there," I tell her. She doesn't respond just goes back to her thoughts. So I decide to turn back to Jesy.

"Jess do you think Leigh-Anne will be there today?"

"Yeah I think so; I mean she shouldn't be sick anymore."

Our friend Leigh-Anne had been sick last week from when we went around first beach running in the rain like fools. Surprisingly she was the only one who got sick. We started pulling up into a little house that I assume was Billy's. Once Bella stopped the truck I told her that I'd be home later and not wait for me I left with Jesy. Jade didn't live very from Billy's just A mile and a half away. When we got there jade and Leigh-Anne ran out to come and hug us.

"Hey," I said after we hugged and started heading outside.

"Hi Perrie" Leigh-Anne and jade answer at the same time. By the way that totally freaked me out. I started raiding jade's fridge while Jesy started going towards jade's room. Leigh-Anne was eating out of a cereal box while jade was eating cookies.

"So what do you guys want to do I mean we have a few hours before it gets dark?" I ask them all while taking out a bar of chocolate and some water.

"Well my parents have bought a new karaoke machine you wanna play?" Jade asks uncertainly.

"Hell yeah!" we all reply at the same time. Once again that is very creepy. Jesy and Leigh-Anne start setting up the machine while I walk over to Jade.

"Jade?"

"Yeah," she answers with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask her worriedly.

"Nothing it's just that I've never sung in front of anyone before," she tells me looking down.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I tell her and then say, "we can do something else if you like."

"No I want to but please don't laugh at me if I have a bad voice," she tells me looking up.

"Jade I would never laugh at you besides I bet your voice is amazing," I say nudging her a little.

"Oh and Jade don't worry I've never sung in front of anyone either." She starts smiling at me and I smile right back at her.

"Alright guys its ready!" Jesy calls over to us.

"So what song are we singing?" Leigh-Anne asks get her dyed curly red hair out of the way.

"Well how about a song we all know," suggests jade flipping through the songs when one catches my eye.

"Oh look there's cannon ball let's do that one please," I practically beg them and then I add, "Plus we all know the song." They all nod their heads saying "okay."

There were four mics now we had to decide who gets what mic.

"I say since its Jades machine she gets first mic," says Jesy looking towards us all.

"Alright than I'll get second" I tell them.

"Okay Leigh-Anne do you want the third or fourth?" Jesy asks her.

"I'll get third if that's alright with you," Leigh-Anne says.

"That's fine."

"Okay now let's start singing!" I shout out and press play.

watch?v=4yO2vomHbB4 **(btw this is who I based them off of and just imagine that's them if you want hear the song/see them)**

"Oh my god I had no Idea you could sing like that jade!" I exclaim to her. She just starts blushing and playing with her bracelets.

"What about you Perrie you were amazing with those long notes!" exclaims Leigh-Anne.

"Jesy Leigh-Anne you were both amazing too." Jade says smiling.

We all just stand there looking at each other before going into a giggling fit. I actually like singing with them. It sounded as if we had practiced that but we've never sung together before.

"You know what we should do you guys," Leigh-Anne suddenly says.

"What?"

"We should become a girl group" she says and then adds, "Well a singing group."

"I think it would be fun, I mean we sounded really good together says Jesy agreeing.

"Yeah I know how to make music" says Jade

"Well alright I like it and I know how to write lyrics I tell them

"Ok though we can help write songs too?" asks Leigh-Anne

"Well yeah I'm not the only one in the group," I tell them.

"Oh plus I can do choreography" Leigh Anne adds.

We all nod our nod our heads and then Jesy says, "But won't we need someone who can get us gigs and help train our voices."

"I know someone though we will have to practically beg her to help us" Jade cuts in.

"Who?"

"Her names Leah Clearwater she took business at the local community college and she used to sing so she knows how to train us," jade says and then goes on to say, "but she's really mean so I don't know if it's a good idea."

"Well it can't hurt to ask can it," Jesy says looking at us all. We all nod our heads.

"So when do we ask her let's ask right now I mean she should be home right now, right?" I look over to Jade for confirmation.

"Yeah she's home around this time." We all start outing our shoes and jackets and head outside.

Who knew that one little decision to start singing together could change our whole lives.


	4. Chapter 4

We started walking down the dirt path. We were walking for maybe ten minutes following jade since she knew where Leah lives. We came up to a nice cozy house that I wouldn't mind living in.

"So who wants to ask?" jade says as she turns to us.

"Well we don't really know her so maybe you should ask her jade," Jesy says.

Jade nods her head and knocks on the door. A minute later a beautiful girl in her twenties answers looks at us and says, "What?"

"W-w-we were wondering l-Leah if you could maybe help us with s-something," Jade says to who I now know as Leah nervously.

"Well what is it I don't have all day."

I decide to help jade out since she seems so scared. "We were hoping since you know about business and used to sing if you could maybe help train our voices and gets us gigs."

She looks at us and then gestures for us to come inside. We walk into the house and I'm right it is somewhere I would like to live.

"Since you girls want sing I guess I could help you out," she says after a little bit of us just sitting there.

"Really! You mean it?" asks Leigh-Anne standing up.

"Yeah but I need to know that your all going to pull your own weight in this little group thing you all have going on," Leah tells us looking at us with an eyebrow raised.

Jade seems to have calmed down and says, "Yeah we all have certain things we'll do."

"Alright well I want know you lot a bit better so we'll go around in a circle you say your name, age, and what you're going to do in the group," She says and then says, "Got it?"

We all nod our heads in understanding. I'm the first one so I stand up and say, "My name's Lily but I go by Perrie I'm fifteen and a half, I'll be writing out the lyrics for the group."

Jade stands and says, "My names Jade I just turned sixteen and I can make the music."

Next is Leigh-Anne and says, "I'm Leigh-Anne I turn sixteen next month, and I will be doing choreography." Leah nods her head during all of this and then turns her head to Jesy.

"My names Jesy I'll be sixteen in two months." As she finishes she sits back down.

Leah turns to her and asks, "Well, what are you doing for the group?"

"I guess I could do styling," Jesy says uncertainly. Leah nods her head as if saying okay.

"Alright girls Monday through Friday you come her at about four thirty you can't make it I want a good ass excuse on why not," Leah says looking at us all. We look at each other and then at Leah nodding our heads.

"I don't want you slacking off in school either so you bring your work with you alright." Once again we nod our heads in understanding.

"Well that's it for today go home I'll see you all tomorrow." Leah says this as she's walking out of her house. As we're walking back to jade's it almost dark. Wow we spent more time at Leah's than we thought.

"Hey guys I think I better start heading home before it gets too dark," I tell them as I start to go hug Jade.

"I'll walk home with you Perrie," Jesy tells me as she hugs Leigh-Anne. I nod my head saying okay. Jade and Leigh-Anne live on the reservation so they didn't have worry about making it home before dark. After I hug Leigh-Anne, Jesy and I turn to start walking towards forks. The good thing is that today's Thursday and we only really get homework is Monday-Wednesday.

As we near the border the sun starts setting so we know we only have so long before its dark.

"Perrie?"

"Yeah,"I say back to her.

"I'm really glad we're doing this."

"Me too."

The both of us start giggling and start talking about the latest gossip at school. According to Jesy she saw mike newton making out with Lauren his girlfriend Jessica's best friend. Well she's not sure if Jessica is his girlfriend what we do know is that she has a major crush on him. When I say major I mean slight obsession like when she obsessed over Edward. We stop giggling when we reach Jesy's house which is down the street from mine. It's already twilight almost dark, Jesy and I are real fast walkers.

As I walk into my house I see my dad and Bella sitting on the couch eating pizza. I grab a slice and start heading upstairs. Notice how they didn't say anything to me. That's the way it normally is. You know how it's normally the youngest child that's super watched over it's the opposite in this family. I sit down on my bed and put on my Avril Lavigne cd and lay down. Once the cd ended I grabbed my clothes and towel and took a shower.

Once I finished my shower I laid down. I guess I fell asleep because next thing I know my alarm is blaring in my ear. I pot on a black top with black short legging, a pair of light-wash shorts, a black vest, hat, and white boots. Wow that's a lot of black. I pot on eyeliner and red lipstick. Normally I don't put on makeup but I guess I feel different today. I left my blonde hair be in its natural state.

Once I was down stairs I out some toast in the toaster and leaned against the counter. When I turned around I was surprised to see Bella already dressed and eating at the table.

"Good morning Lily," Bella says to me with a smile. Wait back up never mind she used my name she's smiling. What the fuck happened to the zombie that was here for the past few months.

"Um hey Bella," I say uncertainly. What the hell seriously who is she and what happened to Bella swan. My toast pops out of the toaster and I am about ready to run. I quickly grab the toast and my backpack and as I am practically sprinting out the door I yell towards Charlie that I'm going to jades after school.


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer for the chapter before this and this one. And while I'm at it for every chapter after this because I keep forgetting. So I obviously don't own twilight. Also If you recognize it I don't own it simple as that. thanx for reading**

Once I'm outside I see Jesy a bit more up the road and run to catch up with her.

"JESY!" I yell towards her praying that she'll stop. Man I hope we don't go for a jog later because I feel lonely when her or the girls leave me at the bottom of the street.

Jesy stops and turns when she sees me she smiles and opens her arms waiting for me to catch up and hug her. When I do catch up I'm out of breath and give her a small hug.

"Hey Perrie," Jesy says as we start walking again.

"Good…morning…Jesy," I say in between bites of my delicious food. She shakes her head at me when she sees that I'm talking while eating.

"So are you ready for later when we go with Leah?"

"I guess I just hope she doesn't yell at me a lot if a mess up." I tell her honestly.

"You'll do fine I mean you did great yesterday and you weren't even trying," Jesy says reassuringly. We're walking up to the school when I speak again.

"So since you're our stylist how are you going to start dressing us?" I ask her with a teasing smile.

Jest shoves me a bit and says, "Shut up and I have no clue yet."

"You'll figure it out," I tell her as we start getting our things out of our lockers.

"Hey what class is first again today?" I ask as I start putting my bag inside my locker.

"English remember with our most favorite teacher." Jesy says as she grabs her books and shuts her locker. I nod my head and grab my things including my new notebook for song writing. It's true our English teacher, Ms. Salazar or Ms. S, is our favorite teacher mainly because she's so cool and chill.

We walk into class and sit down. Since Jesy likes to sit in the front I sit next to her this is the only class I would do this willingly in. The bell rings and Ms. S isn't here yet. Then the door burst open and Ms. S runs in puts her things on her desk.

"Hey my little butterflies sorry I'm a bit late I slept through my alarm again." Ms. S says starting to write on the board.

"We won't be doing much today we'll only be doing like twenty minutes worth of stuff if we can stay on track and then You'll have free time. Sound good to you?" She says looking around the room. We all nod our heads to her. On the board I see she has written this:

"_Spread your wings my little butterfly don't let what they say Keep you up at night and if they give you shit then they can walk on by."_ **(I don't own this is a lyric from a song called wings by the group who I am basing the characters off of.)**

She always writes little inspirational things on the board never any actual work. Also Instead of calling us students she calls us butterflies because we're all going to fly away eventually. Suddenly something hits me and I take out my lyric book and re write what's on the board. I have an idea for a song now I just need the others to help me write it. Ms. S had passed out a worksheet to the whole class during the time I had been thinking.

"Alright my little butterflies here is what are going to happen you interview the person next to you the worksheet has instructions on what to ask once your done you have to complete the rest of the worksheet for homework over the weekend and that's it." We all nod our heads and start interviewing. Once Jesy and I are done with interviewing each other I decide to tell her about my idea.

"Hey Jes I have an idea for a song," I tell flipping to the page inside my book.

"Really well what is it?"

"Well you know what Ms. has written on her board that could be part of a chorus."

She nods her head at this and says, "It needs a little something though." We sit there for a bit thinking when she says she has it.

"Well don't just sit there tell me!" I exclaim at her. I hate it when she does that.

"How about this '_Mama told me not to waste my life she said…_' and then you can add on what Ms. S wrote."

"I like it a lot actually," I tell her writing this all done like she said.

"We should all have a part since this is our very first song so just start writing your part out, remember though it can't be too long," I tell her as I hand over my lyric book.

"Yeah I already have an idea and you should probably start writing your part out too." She tells me as she writes hers down. I nod my head in understanding. Jesy passes me back the book and I place it on top of my other stuff getting up as the bell rings. I walk to my next class as jesy goes to her.

Its lunch time now and I'm waiting in the back for Jesy to come. I was sitting with some of jesy and my friends. I wasn't as close to them as I was with jesy and the others though. Jesy finally comes and takes out the lunch she packed for us both. Jesy always brings food for the both of us since she knows that I'm not a very good cook and I won't eat the school food. After lunch we go to our last class of the day Math. Oh math the bane of my existence at the moment since I can never concentrate in the class.

Thirty minutes into the class I grab my lyric book a pencil, and raise my hand.

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"Can I go the bathroom?"

"Mr. makes a sigh and says, "Make it quick." I jump out of my seat and out the door. I walk into the bathroom and sit on the counter and lean up against the wall. As I open up my book I think of what to write for my part. When I finally think of something about maybe five minutes has passed. I quickly write it down and start walking back to class. I quickly check the time on my phone and see there's only five minutes left of class. Wow maybe I spent more time thinking then I realized. When I get back I see everyone talking and packed up. I guess the lesson was done already.

"Hey perrie what took so long?" Jesy asks as I sit down.

"Oh I was writing out my part I guess it took me longer than I thought," I tell her. She nods her head and tells me there is no homework. Soon after the bell rings and we're going to go to jesy's house to get a ride from Jesy's older sister whose name was also jade. When we got there Jesy's sister was walking out of the house and motioning us toward her car.

"Hey girlies,"Jade tells us as she starts driving.

"Hi," I tell her.

"So do you want a ride back from la push or are you going to walk again?" She asks us.

I look towards Jesy and shrug. Jesy always makes these decisions since I can't really make up my mind.

"Um we don't know yet but I'll call you if we need a ride. Is that okay?" Jesy answers for the both of us.

"Yeah sure it's fine just don't be out to late," she tells us as she starts to drive onto the reservation.

"I heard you girls are going to start singing in some sort of group."

"Yeah we aren't that bad at singing actually but we do need help."

"Well good for you and you ever need anything you can always ask me," she tells us as she drives up to jade's house. We get out of the car and thank her for the ride. We walk up to jades door as jesy's sister drives away. I didn't even have to knock because as soon as we got there Leigh-Anne swings the door open and grabs our arms and starts running with us down the drive way.

We see jade closing the door and with her Leigh-Anne's things and running towards us too. Jade catches up to us but doesn't stop and now I am confused. Thankfully I'm not the only one seeing as Jesy has that look on her face too.

"Guy's why are we running?" I ask in between breaths.

"We're late we only have five minutes to get to Leah's house," Yells Leigh-Anne in panic.

Hearing that Jesy and I pick up the pace and start running faster. We get to Leah's door in record time and out of breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade knocks on the door as soon as she can breathe again. After she knocks she gives Leigh-Anne her backpack. The door was answered by someone who in my opinion was very good looking though he looked about a year younger than me. And by the way the girls are looking at him I bet they think so too.

"Hi can I help you?" He asks us with a smile on his face as well as snap me out of my daze.

It seems I'm the only one who seems to have snapped out of it so I guess I'll have to answer the cute boy.

"We're here to see Leah. Is she home?" I reply to him. It seems my answer satisfies him because his smile gets bigger and yells inside toward the house.

"LEAH SOME GIRLS ARE HERE TO SEE YOU!" wow that really hurt my ears. A few seconds later Leah walks towards the door pushes the boy out of the way and motions for us to come inside.

"Hey Leah I'm going to go hang out with Collin and Brady see you later."

"Alright by Seth be home before dark!" Leah yells after him. As soon as the door slams the others seem to have snapped out of their daze. We all set our things down by our feet and looked at Leah waiting for instructions.

"Okay I need you all to stand up," Leah tells us after a few minutes. We all get up a bit confused as to why.

"Now I'm going to have you do some vocal warm-ups." We all nod our heads in understanding.

"You're going to feel a bit funny when I tell you what you have to do but just do it," Leah continues looking at us.

"Now we're going to do a body warm up and when I say this I mean it you must do this warm up every day even if you don't have practice do this every day." Now I'm confused what are we going to do?

"So the first thing you're going to do is yawn," as she says this we all look confused.

"Just do it, now don't force it just let it out." We all start 'yawning' until Leah tells us to stop.

"Alright now the yawning helps release tension in the throat, next I'm going to have you do a light gentle cough." We all do as told until Leah tells us to stop.

"Now take a breath and just roll your lips, don't do anything special just roll your lips together to make a sound."

Once we finish that Leah has us do it again but shake our heads from side to side after that we do it again only from a high vocal range to a low one and back up. She had us hunch our shoulders than drop than and do the lip roll along with it. Later she had us bend up and down while doing the lip thing again.

"Alright five minute break and then we'll work on your vocal range." We all sit down while Leah goes to the kitchen.

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?" I ask the others.

"No but I thought we were going to actually sing," Leigh-Anne says dejectedly.

"You will but first you need to condition your voice so it's not too hard before you sing how you think professionals do it," Leah says as she walks into the room with cups of water.

We all grab a cup since our mouths are a bit dry, while nod in understanding towards Leah.

Once we put our cups down Leah has us stand up again. She has us do a lip roll but this time does it while doing the vocal scale. We do this for a while until she tells us to stop. Next she has us stick out our tongues while hold our chin and saying 'yah'all while doing the vocal scale. Right after the she makes us do the same thing but without saying 'yah' or sticking out our tongues.

"Alright girls this is the last warm up now I want you to just open your mouths and just crackle your voice." Leah tells us she can tell we're a bit tired too.

"Oh and don't force it just let it be lazy like when you don't know what to say so you just open your mouth and your voice just does the crackly thing." We do as she said; finally finish after ten minutes of doing that.

"Alright your done you can hang out here if you want or you can go it doesn't matter either way," Leah tells us as she starts picking up the cups. We all ended up staying and as we sit down I suddenly remember about the song.

"Hey guys Jesy and I started writing a song and I wanted all of us to write it together," I tell them while grabbing my lyric book from my bag.

"Alright well let us see what you have down and then we'll see what we can do." They read it and after we start working on the song. We sat there just writing and think for more than an hour just trying things out putting things in and out of the song until we were satisfied with it.

"So what are we going to call it?" I ask them all while grabbing the pencil and the book.

""Let's call it 'Wings'," suggests Jade after a while. ( watch?v=cOQDsmEqVt8 **this is the actual song if you want to here I don't own it all rights go to the group.)**

"Yeah I like it," I say.

"Me too."

"Me three."

We all start giggling as I write down the name of the song inside the book. When suddenly something occurs to me.

"Jade when can you make the music for this?"

"Well I already started one yesterday so I can finish by Sunday Saturday if I work quick."

"Oh hey my sister has this recording studio in the garage so we can record in there." Leigh-Anne tells us.

We all agree after we practice the song with Leah and on our own we will record the song. I check the time and notice it's almost nine thirty.

"Hey Jesy we should probably call you sister since it's already a little late to walk."

"Yeah okay and we should start going to jade's so that she can pick us up from there."

We all get up and grab our things and see Leah in the kitchen reading a textbook. I didn't want to bug her but I should let her know we're going to leave.

"Leah um hey we're going to go now since it's kind of late." She doesn't respond so we start to walk away when she calls after us.

"Don't forget to do your exercises this weekend!"

"Okay!" I shout back as we walk through the door. It's cold outside but it's only a ten minute walk to jades. Once we get to jades a go to where they have the house phone and dial jesy's sister number. When she answers I ask her if it's okay for her to come get us she says no problem and that she'll be here in ten.

Jade had gone to change her clothes and Leigh-Anne and Jesy were watching TV. I go into the kitchen and start looking through jade's fridge. While I get out some strawberries Jade comes out in her sweats and starts eating some with me. That's the good thing about all of us we're all so comfortable with each other that we don't even have to talk we can just sit with each other in silence without it being uncomfortable.

I jump as I hear a car horn beep outside the house. I grab my things and say my goodbye's along with jesy before we leave. Once we're in the car we just listen to the radio while riding home. We're all really tired from the long day we had.

When we get to jesy's I say a quick bye before going to my house. The lights are on inside the living room. Strangely Bella's truck isn't here either I wonder where she went. I open the door and walk into the living room seeing Charlie sitting by himself watching a game.

"Hey where's Bella?" I ask curiously as start reaching on his plate of food on the coffee table.

"She went to the movies with some of her friends and Jacob," he tells me not even looking away from the game. I nod and head on upstairs to do my work from school since I didn't do it earlier. Once I finish I go into Bella's room just to dig around and see what she's got in there. I open up her laptop and see she has all these emails to Alice Cullen that won't even go through. It's more like a dairy of how she's feeling with how Edward left her and everything.

I grab a piece of paper and start writing out what catches my attention. This can help me write a song. As I am doing this I hear Bella's truck pull into the drive way I quickly close her laptop and grab the piece of paper. I practically run into my room as I hear Bella walk through the front door. I place the paper inside my lyric book and lay down on my bed.

I start to think about how someone could be so in love you can't function the second their gone. I hope I never end up like that or at least like Bella. This actually isn't that bad of an idea for a song. I grab my lyric book and open up a page for somewhere in the middle. I grab the piece of paper from earlier and start using to base the song off of. Once I finish it's about three in the morning. Only I and these four walls are here to see the dead of night. Hey that's what I should call the song "These four walls" **(name of actual song by group). **

I get ready for bed and quickly fall asleep to the sound of rain outside. When I wake my alarm clack says nine thirty. I guess I should get up now. I grab some clothes and a towel and go to the bathroom. I finish getting for the day and head downstairs. On the fridge from Charlie saying he was at work. I went upstairs to see if Bella was home and sure enough she was. She's on her laptop writing something I assume a new entry to her 'diary'. I quietly close the door and go back down stairs to call Leigh-Anne. Leigh-Anne apparently was visiting her grandma with jade so I wasn't going to call them so I wouldn't bug them. I looked outside towards jesy's house. Jesy's house was empty I know because none of the cars were there so Jesy went with one of them. I saw bella come down the stairs.

"Hi Lily."

I cringe and the say "Hi Isabella." She cringes when I say her full name. She says nothing but goes to pick up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask her since most of her friends stopped calling the house when they realized she wasn't bouncing back.

"Jacob," she says as if that explains everything. I don't ask anymore since she's been going over there for a month or so now and she has become a bit happier. She hangs up the phone when no one answers. We stand there in silence when I decide to head up to my room to do my warm –ups. After doing my warm up for a few hours I go downstairs to watch a movie. I have no Idea where Bella is I assume in her room. When the movie ends charlie's cruiser is pulling into the driveway and I can smell cooking food.


	7. Chapter 7

It is now Monday and I hate it so much. Yesterday when I was at Jade's with the girls we heard the music for the song for the very first time. Jade is amazing. It sounded so cool. Today after school we're going to practice with Leah. Also I've stayed true to my word along with the girls and practice my warm ups every day.

Today when I woke up since I had extra time I did my warm ups. I had extra time because its pouring rain and Bella offered me a ride since Jesy's sister already left to take Jesy to school. Bella was finally ready to go after she had Jacob again. All weekend she's been calling him non-stop.

It stops raining so hard when we get to school. I meet Jesy in our first class and nothing really happens. I t's like that all day nothing happening. Jesy and I decide to walk to Jade's. When we get there jade and Leigh-Anne are running again. This alerts Jesy and me that we are late again and start running to. When we get there Leah has the door open for us.

We do the same warm-ups only not as long anymore since we already know what we have to do.

"So I know the other day you guys wrote a song so would you like to practice that or do you want to practice a different one?" Leah asks us once we finish warming up. We all say we want to practice. Leah takes a look at the song and helps us with the harmonies and everything else.

It's almost dark out and there's no way I'm going to make it home before dark. We have been practicing for a while and we actually sound better than when we first started out. Leah takes me and Jesy home in her car since its dark.

We go through the routine for the next week and a half. Bella goes through a routine too when she call Jacob every day. If I were him I would be seriously annoyed by now. I do wonder though what happed I mean I thought they were like best friends or something like that.

It's Saturday and I'm getting ready to go to jade's house. The girls and I are going to start recording the song. As I'm about to leave with my umbrella in hand Charlie calls me back in.

"What happened ch-dad?" I ask him walking into the kitchen.

"Would you mind on your way to jade's taking this bag of fish to Billy for me?"

"Sure I'll take it," I tell him grabbing the bag. As I step out of the house I start to wonder. Why didn't he ask Bella to take it five minutes ago since she was going to see why Jacob has been avoiding her lately. About ten minutes later I'm nearing the black's house when it start pouring. Quickly I open up my umbrella. As I walk onto the drive way I see Bella's truck and Bella getting out of it. Huh I guess Bella was driving really slowly to get here. I also see Jacob and I guess he's telling her something bad because I can see it even from here that it's hurting her.

I don't care how much I may not understand my sister no and I mean no one does anything to hurt her. I march on over there and grab Bella into a hug. I then look over at Jacob and yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER!" I say/yell at him.

He looks down at me not looking at my eyes before saying, "What she needed to hear."

"Who the fuck do you think you are to be deciding what she needs to hear?" I ask him viciously.

He finally looks me in the eyes and he just freezes. I do too though. I feel like this thread or some kind of force is pulling me towards this asshole that just did something to my sister. We just stare at each other until we both hear a group of guys near the forest calling him.

He looks at me and then Bella before running towards the others near the forest. I notice I'm still holding Bella and that she is crying. Man I have no idea what to do I've never been good with people crying.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" I ask her tentatively.

"I'm fine I'm just going to head on home," she tells me not looking up from the ground and turning away. I watch her get into her car and drive away. I realize I'm still holding the fish and go walk towards the front door to give it to Billy.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. Finally someone answers the door and it's Billy.

"Perrie wow look at you! Now what do I owe the pleasure of you coming by?" Billy says with a big smile on his face.

"My dad asked me to drop off some fish for you since I was going to pass by anyway," I tell him holding out the fish to him.

"Thanks kid," he says as he places the fish on his lap.

"Alright go ahead and go wherever you were headed but come by sometime I tend to get lonely only having Jacob for company," Billy tells me.

I nod my head and say sure and start walking towards the dirt road. During my walk _he _starts to pop up. Ugh why did he have to be so hot. I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts.

I see Jade, Jesy, and Leigh-Anne waiting outside on Leigh-Anne's porch for me. I start walking faster happy to see them. Once I get onto the porch I hug them all. We head into Leigh-Anne's garage after saying hi to her mom.

The recording booth is so cool. I saw that jade had already connected her laptop to the thing so she could record the music at the same time.

"So who records first?" I ask once I'm done admiring the thing. We all look at each other and then at Leigh-Anne.

"I guess I am," Leigh-Anne says nervously.

"Wait shouldn't we warm up before we sing?" Jade asks confused about whether or not we should.

"Yeah I think we should just in case," says Jesy.

We all warm up for the next twenty minutes. Once we finish warming up Leigh-Anne gets in the both. I can't believe we're actually going to do this wow. I never would have pictured us doing any of this. I hear something behind me and see its Leigh-Anne's mom with a tray of snacks. She has good timing because Leigh-Anne just finished recording.

"Hey girls Leah Clearwater called said that If you wanted tomorrow she could take you with her to Seattle," she says this as she puts the tray down. Once she puts it down she starts walking away.

"Thanks mom!" Leigh-anne calls after her.

"So do you want to go to Seattle guys?" Jade asks us after she eats a bit of watermelon. We all nod our heads yes. Guess we're going to Seattle tomorrow. Leigh-Anne goes back to the house to call Leah back. When she comes back she tells us Leah will pick us all up at Jade's house by ten thirty.

Jesy gets in the booth and starts recording. She does sound amazing like Leigh-Anne. Once she finishes Jade gets in and does her parts. I go in last and take the longest. Mainly because I have parts that overlaps the chorus. I finally finish by the time it's already eight. We decide that tomorrow or on Monday we'll record the chorus. Jesy's sister comes and drives me and jes home. During the ride we start talking about what we're going to do in Seattle.


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into the house and see Charlie asleep on the couch with the TV on. I turn off the TV and head upstairs. I hear some sort of shuffling and what sounds like voices coming from Bella's room. I decide to investigate.

I knock on the door and call out "Bella you alright in there?" I wait for her to answer. She doesn't instead she pulls me into her room. In her room I see a very shirtless Jacob black standing by her window. I can't help but stare at his abs before snapping out of it.

"I can see you two are having a moment so I' just going to go." I say as I try to escape. Key word here is try. Bella blocks me from leaving.

"Don't worry I was just about to leave," Jacob says. I can feel his eyes boring into my back.

"Try to remember Bella." After that I hear a thud and I think he may have just jumped out the window. I turn around and my assumption is correct as I see his figure running into the forest. Bella during my thinking has gone to lay on her bed.

"So why did you bring me into your room Bella?" Funny how I don't even ask why Jacob was even here in the first place. I wonder if they're seeing each other suddenly and I don't even like the thought of Bella near Jacob. The fuck?

"Oh I wanted to see if you had plans for tomorrow," she tells me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh well yeah I kind of do," I tell her a bit awkwardly and then add, "Sorry." I see her nod her head I leave her room and set my alarm for eight thirty. I grab my clothes to change for the night. In the distance I hear a wolf howl and strangely I'm not scared of it more comforted. Once I am done I grab my things so that I don't leave anything I might need for the trip to Seattle.

I see its midnight so I go to bed. I walk up to my alarm blasting. I turn it off and get ready for the day. Once I'm ready and have all my stuff I eat some cereal. I put my bowl in the sink and start thinking. Thinking about well the very person who plagued my dreams last night Jacob black. Ugh why can't I get him out of my head?

I write a quick note for Bella next to the one Charlie left her that I'll be gone for the day. When I leave the house I notice that Jesy is leaving too.

"Jesy!" I yell out to her.

She turns smiles and yells back "Perrie!"

She waits for me at her house before we start walking. She has two chocolate chip muffins in her hands and gives one to me. I say quick thank you before devouring mine. She eats hers slowly compared how quick I ate mine.

"So are you excited to go to Seattle?" I ask her once she finished her muffin.

"Yeah. Oh hey did you do your warm ups yet?" she asks me.

"Not yet you want to do them right now with me?" I ask her since we have a bit of time before we have to be at jades since it's only nine o'clock.

She says yes and as we're walking we do the warm ups. Thank god no one was in the streets because I think we would look ridiculous if someone saw the time we finish our warm ups we are at Jade's house. The warm ups took a while since we kept making faces to make each other laugh.

I knock on the door and Leigh-Anne opens it and hugs us both. We place our things by the door and I see that Jade had fallen asleep on the couch across from where Leigh-Anne was watching TV.

"Shouldn't we wake her so she can get ready?" I ask them.

Jesy moves towards Jade and gently shaking her awake. I walk towards the kitchen looking for something to drink. While I'm doing this I hear jesy telling Jade that it's ten o'clock and that she has to get ready. I find some juice and pour some for myself and the others. After I pass out the cups I sit down and watch TV with them.

A little while later Jade comes out ready for the day ahead of us. I see it already going to be time to leave when I hear a car horn from outside. Jade runs to the window to see if it's Leah.

I see her grab her things she turns around and says, "Its Leah c'mon lets go guys!"

We all get up and grab our things and head towards Leah's car.

"Morning Leah" we all say as we get in.

"Hey girls. So I have a place I want to go to in Seattle," Leah tells us as we're driving out of forks.

"Really where?" Jade asks her. You see over the past few weeks we've become really close to Leah and her to us. She's not mean to us anymore though she has her moments but who doesn't.

"It's this huge music store it's really cool," Leah all but gushes to us.

We all nod our heads and start talking about random things. One topic of interest was One Direction. Apparently they're this boy band from the UK and were also very good looking. While talking I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Seattle.'

We pulled up to this two story building that had pictures of artists and guitars etc. When we walked in it was like music heaven in there. Leah pulls us towards the mics and things like that. She hand us each a mic and says "let's hear it."

"What do you mean?" Leigh-Anne asks her confused like the rest of us.

"Well you have to start performing in front of others and no one's really paying attention so doesn't worry," Leah tells us as she's turning on the mics.

"What song do we sing?" Jesy finally asks.

"The song you guys have been working on," she tells us and then steps back.

We all nod our heads and start stopping our feet to get the rhythm going. We all count to three and start singing the song acapella. While we're singing we forget we're in a store full of people and just sing our hearts out.

By the time we finish we hadn't noticed but we had gathered a large crowd. They all clapped, whistled and screamed for us. I couldn't help the blush that was forming on my face.

I look at the girls to see them blushing as well. Once everyone stops crowding us I see Leah talking to a man in sunglasses. We decide to walk over to her.

"How was it Leah?" I ask her wanting her approval.

"It was amazing guys I'm real proud of you," she tells us. Then she turns to the man in sunglasses.

"Why don't you take the glasses off so they can see who you are," Leah tells the man.

He chuckles and then takes them off. I couldn't believe who that was. Neither could the girls by the look on their faces. Simon Cowell the SIMON COWELL was here right in front of us.

"I really liked you girls singing," He tells us amused by our reaction. He then goes on to say, "I was speaking to your manager here that I would like to have you come down to my studio and sing and see what the other producers think. Who knows maybe you girls could get signed."

"Oh. My. God. YES! When would you want us over there," Leigh tells Simon.

"How about tomorrow at noon?" Simon asks us including Leah.

We all nod our heads saying we will be there. He gives the address to Leah before saying he will be expecting us tomorrow. Wait a minute tomorrow is Monday we have school. I'm not the only one who realizes this because Jade curses.

"How are we going to be there tomorrow if we have school?" Jesy asks panicked and distressed.

"Just play sick and if that doesn't work just go to my house instead of school," Leah says as if it's nothing. We go along with it though because we might never get this chance again. We finish going around Seattle and decide to head home.

Leah drops us off at our houses reminding us to be at her house by ten thirty so she can take us. I decide not to tell Charlie or Bella about what happened today since either they won't really pay attention or they won't believe me.

I wake up and it's seven thirty. I look outside to see both cars gone. I think they both thought that I had already left for school. Who cares I need to get ready. Today is the day that could possibly change everything for me and the girls. I get ready and head downstairs. I make some toast before I call Jesy to see if she's home. Before I even have the chance to do that there's a knocking at my front door. I open the door to see Jesy there with her things ready for the day.

"Hey Jes," I say leading her to the kitchen.

"Morning," She tells me.

"Have you warmed up?" I ask her once I finish my toast.

She shakes her head and we decide to warm up since it's only eight thirty. We finish by nine and decide it's time to leave for Leahs. When we get to Leah's it's already nine thirty. I see them all hanging out on the porch just talking. After saying hi we decide its best we start going to Seattle. The drive felt quicker than the last. Seems like all the nerves are getting to me and everything is just going by so quick.

The girls and I decide to grab a bite to eat before we have to go see Simon. The recording company building is huge. Wow I can just imagine how many famous people walk through these doors to record their music. Leah walks over to the desk lady who points to the elevator and tells Leah something. She waves us over to the elevator and we get in. the ride wasn't long just silent from how nervous we are.

When we get off the elevator we see Simon there with some other people. They're all seated in front of a recording both. I don't know what makes me more nervous the fact that they're all watching us or that we have to perform in front of them.

"Girls glad you could make it," Simon says walking toward us and giving us each a hug.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves to the executives of the company," Simon says motioning toward the group of people.

We each say a hello and then our names. One of the executives says hello and tells us to go into the both so we could sing for them.

It felt like forever with how nervous we were but we got through it. As we got out of the both they were all smiling and clapping for us. They shock our hands and brought out a contract for us to sing.

While we were singing Leah had read negotiated the contract. So now each of us girls plus Leah would be getting paid. Not only that but We would be signed, have our own stylist, publicist, and we could make our own music. This all feels like a dream. When I said that one of the executives just tells me you better get used to it honey.

The girls each signed their names and then handed the pen over to me. At first I was going to put my real name but I didn't. Instead I put down my middle name and my mom's maiden name Edwards. From now on I will always be known as Perrie Edwards. Lily swan no longer exists.

"Well girls what will be your group name?" asks Simon once I had finished signing.

Over the past few weeks we had thought about different names when we decided on one. We kept disagreeing until Leah made a combination of two of our favorites.

"Little Mix," we all say together smiling brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

After the meeting Simon says to come back tomorrow and we will start working on music and lyrics. I know the girls will tell their parents and they'll be excused I don't even have to Charlie or Bella won't notice me missing.

By the time we get back to forks it's roughly eight and we all are tired so we decide to go home. As I walk into the front door I am greeted by a sight I wish I hadn't walked in on. Bella is cuddled up Jacob on the couch.

"Hey Bella where's dad?" I ask since normally he's here by now.

"Oh hi lily," I cringe, "He called and said he'd be working a bit late today."

I nod my head and then say something I almost imeadiantly regret asking, "So why is he here?"

Bella and Jacob seem startled by my question. I look at them waiting for an answer. I decide to continue.

"I thought you guys were in some kind of lovers spat. What you decided to kiss and make up?" By now Jacob is full on glaring at. Ouch man. His glare doesn't deter me because I just give him a cheeky smile back.

"Hey p-perrie," I hear Bella stutter. Wait a minute she never calls me perrie unless she wants something. So I turn around to look at her waiting for her speak again.

"Would you go with me tomorrow to la push?" she asks me making her eyes all big. Please even if I didn't have plans I probably wouldn't go with her.

"No." I turn around and go upstairs I don't look back for her reaction. If I had looked backed I would have seen that she looked panicked and crestfallen. I love my sister I do but I'm tired of being in her shadow.

I walk into my room and grab my lyric book and open up to a page in front of the book. I want to write a song for the girls. How no matter what we'll always be together. I start writing and as I'm writing I start humming to myself. Suddenly I hear a coughing noise from behind me. Once I turn around I see Jacob black.

"What?" I ask him. I know I'm being rude but I've never gotten along with him. Just because he's suddenly very buff and hot does not mean that is going to change.

"Go to La Push with Bella," He demands. Who the fuck does he think he is to order me around. I stand there looking at him and cross my arms.

"No. Besides I have plans tomorrow. I'm going to Seattle," I tell him. Why did I just tell him that?

"If you go to Seattle after school by the time you get there it will start to get dark."

"Who says I'm going after school?" I tell him. I see the look of shock cover his features.

"Wait so you're just skipping school to go shopping?" HA. He thinks I'll be shopping well let him think what he wants.

"Yes and you have no say in what I do." I tell him smirking.

"No but your dad does."

"My dad won't care, so don't even bother." He just crosses his arm and pouts. He made the right decision in walking away from this fight. There is no way I would have let him win.

I go back to finishing the song for the girls. I'm almost done just need the final verse. I check the time and it's almost midnight. I finished the song and decided to name it "always be together." I hope the girls like it too since I wrote it for them.

I wake up and it's eight in the morning Leah said she'd pick me up at nine thirty. Today we start working on our album wow I never thought I'd say that. I quickly get ready. When I walk down stairs I am shocked to see a sight I never thought I would.

In my living room is Jesy but not just Jesy. No Jesy is talking to _him._ Jacob black. God why? I walk down stairs ignoring him and hugging Jesy. We seem to have this silent conversation and start doing warm ups.

As we're warming up Jacob looks at us as if we have gone nuts. I'm not even going to bother explaining to him. A few minutes later we both finish.

"So you mind telling me what that was?" I continue to ignore him and head to the kitchen. Jesy looks amused with the fact that I'm not answering him. She won't either because she knows my dislike for him. He finally gets the hint that I won't answer his question and decides to sit down.

"So why are you here?" Jesy decides to ask breaking the silence.

"Well I'll be joining you girls on your shopping trip." When I hear that I spit out the water I was drinking.

"No. No you're not." I tell him setting down my glass.

He just grins and says, "Yes I am."

I shake my head and say, "No because that's not why we're going."

I start making up a lie in my head as to where we're going to get him off my back.

"Oh really so where are you going?" He questions me.

"I'm getting a pregnancy test at a free clinic in Seattle," I lie to him. I'm lucky Jesy can act because she didn't even flinch when I just lied.

"Y-You're what?" He shouts. As he shouts he starts shaking.

"Well I'm not sure that's why I'm going to get tested." I love how I can lie so easily.

I see his shaking get even worse and then he just runs out of the house. Okay then I turn around to see Jesy Laughing behind me.

In between laughs she says, "Well that sure got him out of going." I look at her and start to laugh to. We stop when we hear a car horn from out front. I guess Leah and the girls are here. Before we leave I make sure to have my Lyric book I want to show the girls my song.

Along the drive to Seattle I show the girls my new song. As they read it I'm really nervous finally they're done. I start wringing my hands together. Oh man they don't like it why did I show it to them.

"Wow perrie," Jade says. What's that supposed to mean?

"Perrie this-This has to go on the album!" Exclaims Jesy and Leigh-Anne together.

"You guys actually like it?" I ask looking down.

"Like it? I love it!" Shouts Leah from the driver seat.

"Yeah me too!" Jade says leaning over to hug me.

I grab my book and put it in my bag. Hopefully the producers like it too. I see the big building that I will now start to call the place where I work. We walk inside the building and straight to the elevator. We were given passes so now we can walk in and out whenever we want.

"Hi girls," Is the first thing I hear when we get off the elevator. Simon is sitting on his next to the sound booth. Sitting next to him are four other people I have no clue are.

"Girls I would like you to meet Pegasus, James, Rufio Sandilands, Rocky Morris." We smiled and waved at them. But still what are they doing here. I guess the look showed on my face.

"James, Rufio, and Rocky are song writers while Pegasus here is a producer," Simon explains to us.

After he said that we quickly got to work. Jade had brought the music for our song wings which would be on the album so she went with Pegasus to set it up. The rest of us went with the other guys to start writing a song together. After about an hour jade came back. Apparently what took so long was that she was recording her parts of the song. Jesy got up and went to record. We had recorded the chorus the day before together. At the moment Leah was watching all this happen along with Simon. They were doing business things.

The song was already half way finished when Jesy came back. About forty minutes later Jesy came back and it was my turn. I had a lot of fun in the booth. I know that this is my job. The thing is it doesn't feel like it. I guess it's true when you love your job you never work a day in your life. I finished after about fifty minutes.

When I went to go find the others the song was finished and was called "Madhouse." I liked it a lot. We went over to Pegasus with the song to see what kind of beat he could make for it. We played with the soundboard for a while until we found a beat we all liked. The girls kept nudging me to show them my new song. I decided I'd show them another day. It didn't feel right telling them today.

Since it was only three we decided we might as start recording the song now. We started with the chorus. Since Leah was there we practiced with her until we could harmonize it perfectly. We got in the booth and recorded. It didn't feel long but in reality over an hour had passed. We decided to go home since by the time we got to forks the sun would be setting.

Today was just amazing I really am changing my life and for the better. When I walked into the living room I was shocked to see not only Charlie but Bella. Billy and Jacob in the living room all sitting in silence as if waiting for something.

I walked in very slowly cautiously I said, "Hey guys what you all doing?"

Charlie had hung his head in his lap. Bella was looking very sad but when she hasn't lately. Billy was patting my dad's back while saying everything was going to be okay. Jacob just stood there with his arms crossed as if he were sad and had this look of betrayal on his face.

"Lily why don't you come sit down," Billy said looking grim. Oh god what is this about?


	10. Chapter 10

**In all honesty I don't like how I wrote this chapter but i fell bad for not updating. so please just bare with me on this one.**

I sat down and waited for them to say something. No one said a word just looked down and suddenly I felt like I had just kicked their puppy or something. I wonder what happened what someone died.

"So what happened? Did someone die or…?" I trailed off.

"No. no one died. Lily it's come to our attention that you've been involved in some activities that we feel we should speak to you about," Answers Charlie.

"Let's cut the to the chase lily they know you might be pregnant," Jacob says rather harshly. Once he said that Bella gasps, Charlie looks downcast, and Billy give Jacob a glare. Way to go Billy! Wait back up pregnant?! Suddenly the lie I had told Jacob comes to mind.

I start giggling and that turns into full on laughter. No one else was laughing they all had disapproving faces.

"You actually believed me!" I finally manage out as I laugh.

"What do you mean believed you?" exclaims Charlie.

"I lied to him. I didn't want him hanging around so I made something up to make him go away," I tell them all.

"So you're not pregnant?" asks Bella.

"Of course not. There's no one anywhere near forks I would want to be my baby daddy," I tell her wiping the tears from my eyes. They all sigh in relief and then Jacob ruins this happy moment.

"Well then what were you doing in Seattle all day? It must have been important for you to miss school," he asks making me cringe.

"What does he mean you've been skipping school young lady?!" yells Charlie outraged.

"Oh don't start pretending to car now dad," I tell him before he can say anything else, "with what I'm doing I'll be set for life. So don't worry about having to support me when I'm older." And with that I grab my bag and walk upstairs. Even though I hear them shouting for me to come back I just keep on walking.

Reaching my room I walked in slammed the door and locked it. Sat down and grabbed my lyrics book. If I didn't do something I would probably go back down just to get into a bigger argument. Suddenly I feel something wet on my cheek. I realize that I'm crying. Times like these I need a cell phone so I can Leigh-Anne or one of the girls. They always know what to do to help me.

As I'm writing I'm crying. By the way I'm writing this song it sounds like it's about an ex-boyfriend but it's not. I wrote it for my mom, dad and Bella. It sounds so sad but this is how I feel. I quickly check the time and it's already ten. I've already finished the song and I title it "case closed".

I wake up and it's four in the morning. Quietly I take a shower and get ready for the day. Today we will be recording and writing. The sun still hasn't risen and Charlie is barely waking up. Quickly I lock my door and open my window. Thank god I have a rope ladder from when I used to sneak the girls in. I tie the rope to the window sill and climb out. I look towards the woods and I think I see a shadow moving. I rub my sleep deprived eyes and check again. Nothing there. Guess I was just imagining it.

I walk over to jesy's house and walk inside. I go up to jesy's room and see her asleep. I grab some extra pillows and blankets and sleep on the floor. Thank god I didn't put make up on or it would have smeared. After what seems like seconds it's been in reality like an hour and a half, I feel something hit me. That something was jesy's foot tripping over me.

"Ow man," jesy says looking to see why she fell. As soon as she sees me she shakes her head.

"So want to tell me why you're here so early? How long have you been here anyway?" she asks me getting up from the floor and helping me up off the floor.

"I got in a fight with my dad last night so I didn't want to deal with him this morning," I explain to her, "And I've only been here for an hour and a half."

As I am explain jesy is getting dressed from behind her folding screen. She comes out fully dressed. We both start fixing our hair as they're both complete messes. We hear a knock on her door as we're halfway done with our hair.

Jesy's mom walks in holding a laundry basket in her work clothes. She doesn't look surprised to see me as I've done this before. She simply asked if I wanted breakfast. To which I nodded a heartfelt yes. Jesy's mom can make some of the best food ever.

Jesy and I walk downstairs to the breakfast bar. Ready for us to eat are chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. As we're eating jesy's mom starts up a conversation with us.

"So girls how's the recording business going?" she asks while washing dishes.

"Really good we have two songs recorded but we still have a while to go," I tell her between bites of food. Jesy nods in confirmation since her mouth is full.

"Good for you girls. Oh I do have something for you though from school" Ms. Nelson told us as she went to the living room to grab something. We looked at her confused.

"Since you girls haven't gone to school I went to get you all the work you haven't been able to do." We nod our heads in appreciation and say thank you.

"If you girls could have this done by next week as this the work for the next two and a half weeks, so I could get you the rest and maybe you won't have to go for the rest of the year." Jesy's mom told us with a cheeky grin.

As soon as we hear that we grab the books and stacks of papers and get started. Leah will be coming for us at eleven and it's only six thirty we have a lot of time. Sometime whilst in the mist of our work and jesy's mom leaving jesy and I start doing our warm ups without even realizing it. We were about halfway finished with all the work when we heard the car horn. We quickly grab our things and get in the car.

At the studio we're recording our vocals over and over again so they can get the best ones and so they can do the over lapping parts at the same time. Finally we can stop singing for a while. We meet with one of the songwriters from yesterday. He was listening to Spanish music that had this really cool guitar sound.

When I told him that he said we could write a song for that type of sound. We all liked the idea and started to work. We ended up naming the song "going nowhere." We also started writing another one but I'm not sure what we'll name it. That's how it is for a while. Getting up early, avoiding Charlie and Bella, recording, school work, rehearsing, and writing is the routine for weeks. The only thing new with the routine now is we added choreography. It's already spring break for the people of forks high school and we've got half the album done. Today something feels different and I have no clue as to why. If you're wondering about Bella she goes to school and then goes to la push but lately she's been jumpier than usual.

As I get up early in the morning my phone vibrates with a text.

"_Girls you have the day off since you have been working nonstop this past month and a half. Have a good day. –Simon."_ Guess I have the whole day off but I have nothing to do since it's a Saturday. I see another text from each of the girls all letting me know they have plans. I look outside to see if anyone's home and nope no one is. After I get ready I walk downstairs and out of the house. I haven't been to the beach since it was raining that one time. Soon enough I arrive at the beach. I see a few really tall buff guys throwing a football I see families enjoying their time together. I sit down on the sand ready to watch the day go by. Only that doesn't happen. Right as I sit down I get hit in the face by a football.

"Shit sorry girl," says a buff guy who isn't that bad looking. He reminds of Jacob though and that confuses me as to why in the hell I am thinking of him.

"Um it's ok," I say rubbing my face. I can already feel it swelling. I guess you can see it to since when I put my hand down the guys eyes bulged.

"Hey do you want to go to my friend's house to get you some ice for that?" He asks me.

"Sure, but who are you?" I say standing and walking over to his friends.

"Embry and you?" Embry responds.

"Perrie." He nods and then freezes. Since he stops I stop as well looking at him for an explanation.

"Wait as in Perrie Swan, Bella swans sister?" great he knows Bella.

Rolling my eyes I nod my head. We start walking again and we stand in front of his friends.

"Jared, Paul this is _Perrie_," he says. The strange thing is when he says my name he put emphasis on it as if there was an underlying meaning. They seem to understand and quickly say hi.

"I'm taking her to Emily's since I accidently hit her in the face with football," he explains to them. They nod their heads and say they'll come to since their hungry.

The walk is a quiet one but I don't feel like breaking the silence. Finally we walk up to this cute little house. It's beautiful almost as beautiful as Leah's.

"Oh hey before we go in don't stare at Emily," Embry tells me seriously. I nod ok and wonder why I would stare at her. As we walk in I get my answer as to why.

She's beautiful even with the scars on her face. I think they just put more emphasis to her beauty in reality. When she's the boys she smile but when she sees me her smile seems to get even wider.

She comes toward us pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly hug her back since I'm not used to anyone but my close friends or people I know already hugging me.

"Emily meet _Perrie_," Jared introduces us. Once again why the emphasis?

"It's wonderful to meet you Perrie. I've heard a lot about you from your sister. Although she mainly called you Lilly if recall," she says while handing me a muffin.

"Nice to meet you too," I tell her politely and then decide to inform her, "And my first name is Lily but I prefer going by my middle name Perrie." She nods in understanding. She finally notices my cheek after a few seconds.

"Boys what did you do to her face?" she exclaims while pulling me to the kitchen to get some ice.

"Embry threw a football and it hit her!" tattles Paul. Emily simply murmurs under breath while she begins cooking again. I walk into her living room packet of ice in hand. That's when I hear a commotion coming from outside and then a wolf howl.


	11. Chapter 11

All the guys suddenly get up and run out of the house. As I start to get up to go after them Emily grabs me. She shakes her head and gestures for me to sit. Since my face was still a bit swollen and I had the ice pack still I decided to start writing. After two hours the song was finished and I could hear the guys arriving. Who I saw with them was very shocking. Leah and Seth Clearwater were both standing there in cut off shorts and no shirt. Well in Leah's case a very very short shirt.

I quickly get up and run towards Leah. All the guys seem and look at me as I had gone nuts.

"LEAH!" I shout as I run up to her and hug her. She hugs me back and with that all the guys all give out shocked intakes of breath. I know she can be mean but she's not that mean. I look up at her face and see her face is tear stained.

"Leah what's wrong?"

She looks at me and says nothing. All she does is simply hold onto me tighter as if I were about to suddenly disappear. When she finally let's go she heads straight through the house and into the backyard where I see she has joined her brother.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" I ask everyone in the room. They look at each other wondering who was going to tell me first.

"Do you want the long or the short version?" he asks me as everyone else goes to sit down as well. I tell him long and he explains to not one but two stories.

The first is that earlier today Leah's father harry had a heart attack while in the middle of a fight he was having with Leah. He didn't tell me what the fight was about since he didn't know either. The other was that at the same time my sister had turned suicidal and jumped f a bloody cliff.

As soon as I heard that though I quickly grabbed my things and headed straight home. Once I got to my house to see another shock of the day. Alice Cullen. Alice was sitting with my sister in our living room. They both turned when they heard the door shut.

Alice quickly gets off her seat and gives me a hug. You know for someone so small she is strong and cold now that I think about it. I awkwardly pat her back.

"I'm so proud of you!" she tells me. Now I am very confused why she is proud. I guess I had that look on my face because she continues on.

"Oh sorry I have a few _friends_ in the company and they _told _me all about what you're doing," she tells me. I notice she doesn't outright say that I got signed. I guess she can tell that I don't really want anyone knowing. After that awkward encounter I walk over to Bella and stand in front of her.

"h-hi Lily" Bella says her voice barely even raspy anymore.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I shout at her, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKINGBLOODY TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"I wasn't-" she stared but I cut her off "OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T FUCKING THINKING!" I yell and then finally kneel down and hug her. I may not understand her of like being in her shadow much but she's my sister and well… I love her.

Bella pats my head I distinctly hear the sound of a camera flash but simply dismiss it. I get up from the floor and head upstairs to leave the rest of my things. I was scared to leave Bella after the stunt she just pulled but at the same time she wasn't alone Alice was here. I didn't go back downstairs for the rest of the day. I got up early so I could get ready to go to Seattle. I want to record the song I wrote about my family. We had already made music for a song but we didn't have lyrics but I guess this will be the song.

As I start to do my warm ups while getting ready my voice starts to crack. I try singing a bit and it hurts so much. God what am I going to do. TEA! Tea helps sooth the throat quickly I run downstairs things in hand and sprint into the kitchen. I'm so caught up in the tea that I don't even notice Charlie, Alice, and Bella sitting at the table watching me. As soon as the tea is done I blow on it and gulp it down as if my life depended on it.

I turn and see Bella looking tired, Alice amused, and Charlie confused and awkward at the same time. I simply grab my cup and place it in the sink. I don't say a thing just stare at them. My throat is still sore so I start to rub it. Alice sees this and quietly gets up. I look at her quizzically wondering what she's going to do.

"My dad's a doctor he showed me a lot of things I'm just going to see if there's anything I can see" she tells me as she starts feeling my throat. I let her since she's right her dad is a doctor.

"Open your mouth for me," she says as she grabs a spoon and presses my tongue down. She starts to hum and now I'm worried.

"Your tonsils are a bit swollen I wouldn't song or talk for a while," she tells me as she goes back to sitting down. I nod my head saying okay. This is so not okay my job is to sing how can I do that with swollen tonsils? I don't have long to think about that because I hear a car horn outside. The horn seems to shake Charlie out of his thoughts because as I was getting up he stands in front of me arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me looking down at me. How does he expect me to answer if I can't talk? Alice hands me a pen and a notepad solving my problem.

I quickly scribble down that I'm going to jade's. Which I know is a lie but I have no intention of telling him the truth. The car honks again and I move my way around him and outside.

Today was hard since I couldn't talk. We only needed to record this song and one more and we were done. The problem I couldn't sing. Simon decided since I couldn't sing fully this song would be used to show off the other girls' voices'. Also that way I don't starin my voice but I would have to sing in the chorus. It took a very long time since the girls had a hard time the extra-long vocals. It's not that they couldn't do it they just weren't used to it.

"Wow Perrie I never know how hard it could be to hold a note for so long," Jade says to me during her break. I shrug my shoulders. I wanted to tell her she was doing great but I wasn't allowed to talk and I ran out of room on my notepad.

I went to go talk to Leah and well she looked a really exhausted, sad and pissed off. We talked for a while and she kept saying that no matter what she was going to go with us no matter where we went. I was glad for that but I don't think she was reassuring me as much as herself.

By the time we had finished it was five in the afternoon. When I got him my dad was sitting on the couch looking both mad and very sad. I quietly walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden touch. When he saw it was me he grabbed me into a hug. I felt something wet hit the top of my shoulder. I looked up to see the man who I thought never would ever was crying.

"Lily I know we don't have the best of relationships but please if…if you ever need me for anything please talk to me." I nod my head at him dumbly. Where the hell is all this coming from?

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask worry and confusion on my face. He has me sit with him. He tells me how Bella just left with Alice to go after he who must not be named.

Three days had passed. In those three days we had finished recording and were waiting to hear it for the very first time. The girls and I had also started having a photo-shoot. They were a lot of fun we went to so many different locations it was crazy. Along with that Jacob black had called everyday asking for the same thing. _Bella_. Each time I told him she hasn't come back and each time he would say something to me about how I should come over and then hang up.

In all honesty I was sick of it. Not only that but my throat just kept getting worse it was unbearable. Today this third day something was different. It's late in the afternoon when a black car pulls up in front of the house. Out of the car comes out Edward fucking Cullen holding my sleeping sister in his arms.

"DAD! Bella! She's back!" I yell as I run down the stairs. God that hurt my throat but my sister was back. Dad had yelled at Edward after Edward handed her to my dad he left. Bell was in her room for hours. In those hours I thought of Jacob and when he would call again. I loved it when he called I have no Idea why but just the sound of his voice made my heart flutter. I went to sleep and was awoken by Bella standing above me. I nearly screamed when I noticed Edward was in my room too.

Bella quickly placed her hand on my mouth and whispered to me that she wanted to take me somewhere and to get dressed. I didn't want to go with her or Edward but curiosity got the best of me. So that's how I ended up in the back of Edwards silver shiny obnoxious Volvo.


End file.
